warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulwark
|Value = $100 |Rlevel = 20 |Class = Medium |Ability = Protection |Faction = DSC |Level = 1 |Hit Points = 97,000 |Speed = 35 kph |3DModel = Link here (external site) |Hardpoints = 2× Heavy |WikiClass = Heavy |Paint = |Paint2 = |Paint3 = |Paint4 = |Paint5 = |ActiveModule = Yes |PassiveModule = 3 |Pilot = |Weapons = 2× Thunder |Currency = |shield = true }} Introduction The Bulwark is a medium robot with 2 heavy hardpoints, introduced in update 3.9. It is unofficially classified as a heavy robot based on wiki criteria. Abilities The Bulwark's ability is called Protection, which activates a special energy shield called an "Aegis-Class Barrier". The Aegis is a defense system that functions similarly to an Ancile shield, the difference being that it defends the robot against all damage types (the Hellburner's Overload (or its explosion upon death), and the Mercury's Helldive being the only exceptions), which includes kinetic, splash, and energy. It will also protect the robot from the Blaze, Igniter and Ember's flames. However, it cannot regenerate while it is in use. The Aegis it regenerates 3% of its capacity per second, and needs to regenerate to 14% capacity for the shield to be usable. When the Aegis shield is deactivated, the robot is then able to regenerate its special shield (it regenerates 4.5% shield capacity per second), and in the process deploys a frontal physical shield, similar to that of a Lancelot. However, the size of the shield is significantly smaller, so some weapon shots will still hit the robot (e.g. the Thunder due to bullet spread). One of the Bulwark's key strengths is that it has a shield active at all times (either the Aegis-class barrier or its physical shield). Strategy The Bulwark can excel as a brawler due to not only its aforementioned ability, but also having above-average health and decent speed for its size. However, it relies mostly on its capability of absorbing damage, which allows it to wreak havoc beyond enemy lines. The Ember is a good weapon choice for this style due to it penetrating all shield types (except enemy Bulwarks). The Avenger is considered to be the best close-range setup due to having extremely high DPS, even at 500m. Two Exoduses can unleash hell onto enemies with its high burst damage. This robot can also fill a mid-range support role, both its special energy shield and physical shield can help against sniper fire. Its highly mounted hardpoints helps it get advantageous shooting angles, and allows it to shoot over certain obstacles. Best setups for mid-range include 2x Dragoons and 2x Tridents. Note: The Bulwark is unable to mount an '''Ancile '''shield. Bulwark is one of three robots (Blitz and Fenrir are the others) to be mounted with a special Aegis shield that blocks every weapon types. Almost no robot and weapon can penetrate the Aegis shield. This makes the robot truly tough to stop, once you waste all your firepower, Bulwark deploys his destructive weapons upon you. With the right weapon equipped, Bulwark can dominate from long-range to close-range combat. This means that Bulwark is a very dangerous threat not to be reckoned with, and players should be cautious when confronting it. Possible Setups Some effective builds for the Bulwark are: Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,000m) Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Upgrade Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Upgrade Information Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase BulwarkFeng.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Feng BulwarkUltramarine.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Ultramarine Poll Trivia *The word Aegis is Greek, meaning "a violent windstorm", "goatskin coat", and "The shield of a deity." *In Greek Mythology, Aegis is mentioned in the Iliad as being a shield, which was also used by the Olympians to wrap Mount Ida in clouds, and to strike fear into peoples' hearts *Athena also uses the Aegis, to push back the Achaeans back onto their ships *A Bulwark is a defensive wall, generally employed to break up large waves of attackers. Bulwark is also used to refer to walls or barriers designed to control the path of floods *Click here for a 3D image of this robot *The bulwark's physical shield splits into three when not in use even though the shield falls off as a whole Navigation